


nothing left to save, i'm letting go

by AwakeAndAliveSpartan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: And I'm so sorry for this..., F/M, Infinity War spoilers, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAndAliveSpartan/pseuds/AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: After the snap heard around the world, Grant Ward's world began to quickly fall apart.





	nothing left to save, i'm letting go

“Skye? What… What the hell’s going on? Fitz… Simmons…. They’re both  _ gone. _ ”

Skye’s stomach dropped as Grant stumbled into the room, thick tears streaming from his eyes. Now, Grant wasn’t typically one to cry, but she knew just what he had seen. She had seen the same thing happen to Coulson just now.

“I-I don’t know.” she stammered in response as Grant made his way over to her. “Coulson, he just… He just faded to fucking  _ ash _ . Did Fitzsimmons….” She trailed off, afraid and far too upset to finish her question. 

Grant nodded numbly, taking Skye into his arms, “Yeah. They did. They were talking one minute and the next.” He hiccuped and wiped at the tears streaming from his eyes, “They were just one big pile of ash.” He looked Skye straight into her red-rimmed eyes, “Skye, what’s going on? What’s happening to us?”

She shook her head, “I… I don’t know, Grant.” she croaked. “Whatever it is, it has to be more than just us. Something’s terribly wrong.”

“Where’s the others?” Grant all but whispered, holding Skye close. He was too afraid to let her go at this point. “May? Mack? Elena?”

“I-I don’t know. It was just me and Coulson in here.” Skye answered quietly. “They’re…. They’re probably gone, too. I….” She trailed off as her face suddenly grew pale and everything felt heavy to her. “Grant, something’s wrong.”

Grant blinked, “What… What do you mean, Skye?” he asked, not letting go of her. “W-What’s wrong?”

She struggled to swallow as her face grew even paler. To Grant, it looked as though she had suddenly grow very sick. “Grant, I… I don’t feel so good.” she whispered. 

“No, Skye, you’re fine.” Grant protested, grabbing her hand and giving it a tight squeeze. “We’re going to be fine.”

“Grant, I… I’m sorry.” she croaked, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. “They’re… They’re not.”

Grant’s stomach froze over as Skye’s hand suddenly disintegrated in his own, the ash clinging to his skin. “Skye, no. Y-You’re not leaving me, too!” he practically screamed, trying to hold her closer. “You’re not leaving me here alone!” He pressed his lips to her forehead as more of her began to disintegrate. “Please.”

Tears streamed down her eyes, “I’m sorry, Grant.” she croaked. “I… I love-” 

Skye didn’t get to finish before she was completely gone, nothing but the ash dusting Grant’s hands and clothes.

“S-Skye….” he choked out, barely able to contain his sobs. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to live a long, happy life together. They were supposed to have a family. Hell, he had been planning on proposing to her soon.

Grant wasn’t supposed to lose everyone like this. 

Grant brought his ash-covered hand close to his chest, tears dripping from his eyes and falling to the cold ground below. Losing Fitzsimmons was one thing, but losing Skye was something he couldn’t bear to think about. But now it all had happened right in front of his eyes in the matter of mere minutes. Something had taken everything that he loved right from his hands. And he knew that everyone else was probably gone as well. 

His sobs quickly turned violent as he kept his ash-covered hand against his chest. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. What  _ being  _ had taken everyone away from him so violently? 

“Skye…” Grant whispered with another hiccup. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect any of you. You weren’t supposed to die before me. Things weren’t supposed to be like  _ this. _ ”

Grant couldn’t bear the thought of living without the woman he loved nor his dear friends. So what was the purpose of  _ anything  _ anymore now that everything had been oh so violently ripped away from him?

His tears continued to stain the concrete below as something suddenly felt  _ off  _ to him. He pulled his hand away from his chest to see his fingers slowly starting to disintegrate as well. A smile immediately pulled at his lips as his hand disappeared.

A part of him knew that he shouldn’t be happy for his own death, but at least he knew that he would be with Skye and the others again. Wherever they had gone.

His smile grew bigger as his arm completely disappeared, “Skye, I’m coming, sweetheart.” he whispered, tears still streaming down his face. “I love you. I’m coming….”

And with that, Grant Ward faded into nothing, his ashes joining Skye’s on the floor below, the room falling eerily quiet. A stark comparison to the rest of the world at the very moment. 

But the two lovers had met their end together. Almost a fitting end for them. 

Now nothing stood as half of the world slowly began to fall apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm so sorry for this, but the idea has been stuck in my head since the end of Infinity War the other day. And I meant for it to be much longer, but the deaths go only go so fast.... I hope that you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
